Exijo una Explicación!
by Triad Stors
Summary: Sakura A veces odia su trabajo. ¿Pero cómo no detestarlo? Es el empleo mas freak del mundo, su jefe es un tirano, no le pagan horas extras, Tratan de matarla por lo menos dos veces por semana y Ni siquiera tiene seguro social.Grupo Tríada STORS
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Viernes 13 de agosto de 2004

23:24 hrs.

Tokio-Japón

La chica corría rápidamente por los pasillos del oscuro lugar, su blusa, al igual que el resto de su uniforme y algunas partes de su rostro, tenían manchas que parecían ser de grasa y otras más pequeñas de sangre. En su cara tenía un corte, que a pesar de no ser profundo, se extendía sobre su mejilla.

De pronto frente a ella aparecieron tres luces que la cegaron por un instante. Era lo que le faltaba, esos tipos no dejaban de aparecer, solo hace unos momentos había tenido que arreglárselas con cuatro de esos sujetos y sus feos uniformes, gastando más municiones de las que hubiera querido. Esquivando los disparos con una rapidez y destreza sorprendente para una estudiante de segundo de preparatoria, levantó su arma y disparó mientras se refugiaba en la esquina de un pasillo a su derecha. Se escuchó un grito de dolor y ella sonrío -bien, va uno, quedan dos. - Y se incorporó para volver a disparar.

-_Debes seguir hasta el final del pasillo…y, Sakura trata de no lastimarlos demasiado, no podemos interrogar a los muertos._ - Le dijo una voz desde el comunicador que llevaba en el oído.

Volviendo a ocultarse con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, la chica respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras recargaba su Beretta. -hago lo que puedo con esta luz. -Dijo con voz molesta volviendo a disparar, y notando con fastidio que se agregaban dos nuevos sujetos contra ella en el "pequeño" tiroteo, siguió reclamando por el comunicador -debo darme prisa Eriol.- Justo antes de que una bala pasara silbando cerca de su cabeza.

-_Tomoyo está en eso._- respondió el muchacho.

Fuera del edificio en donde se encontraba Sakura, a una prudente cuadra de distancia en la parte trasera de una Ban, Eriol giró un instante sus profundos ojos azules del monitor que tenía en frente para mirar a su compañera de cabellos oscuros. -¿Tomoyo?...- La chica tecleaba como posesa, murmurándole maldiciones de vez en cuando a la pantalla llena de caracteres del portátil que tenía apoyado en sus piernas, mientras con una cara de disgusto soplaba un molesto mechón de pelo que entorpecía su visión, pero que tercamente volvía a su lugar. Esta escena fascinó a Eriol, en cualquier otra situación se hubiera detenido a contemplar la graciosa e inusual imagen, pero lamentablemente no era el momento.

-Estos tipos tienen mas seguridad que el pentágono.- se quejó frunciendo el labio en una mueca. Tomoyo alegaba con fundamentos, solo hace una semana había entrado sin problemas a los archivos del departamento de defensa americano, y lo había hecho mientras jugaba una partida de póker de trasnoche con Sakura. Ante este pensamiento su vista se desvió hacia su muñeca, más precisamente hacia su "nuevo" reloj, y sonrió levemente. Paro de teclear solo un instante para mirar a Eriol -¿lograste contactar a Touya?-

Eriol negó con la cabeza -sigue en Polonia con Yukito, pero Yue esta en camino. -

-¡Entre!- festejó Tomoyo con una exclamación mientras seguía tecleando -luces….prendidas-

Eriol prestó atención para escuchar por el comunicador, ya no oía disparos. - ¿Sakura?...

Entre el ruido de golpes, quejidos, maldiciones y algunos jadeos, pudo escuchar a Sakura contestar dificultosa mente con un tono de esfuerzo.

-_Solo…espera…termino enseguida. _-la respuesta fue seguida por algo que para el chico de cabello negro se clasificaría como un gruñido, seguido de una sarta de improperios que probablemente estaban dirigidos al desafortunado oponente que tenía en ese momento.

-Eriol…pude conectarme al sistema de seguridad.

El aludido se acercó para poder mirar, Tomoyo apretó un botón y en la pantalla se mostró la imagen captada por una de las cientos de cámaras dispersas por el edificio. En ella se podía ver como Sakura se enfrentaba con dos guardias mientras otros tres estaban a lo largo del pasillo aparentemente inconscientes. -vaya, se le acabaron las municiones… -murmuró atenta ala imágenes de la pantalla- pero, por que aun no…olvídalo, hablé muy pronto- La hacker se interrumpió cuando vio como Sakura sacó un cuchillo de la funda que llevaba en su muslo y luego de dos rápidos movimientos ambos contendientes caían al suelo.

Eriol suspiró con resignación. -nunca cambiará…-

Tomoyo lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa. -creo que es parte de su encanto-

Sakura siguió corriendo hasta que llegó de frente a una puerta, en el lugar de la cerradura había un tablero con una pequeña pantalla en la parte superior.

-_Sakura…_-

Una voz profunda que ella conocía le hablo por el audífono - ¿Yue?-

-_ya estoy aquí, solo preocúpate de tu objetivo, cuando acabes toma el pasillo que se abre a tu derecha y sube…_

Yue seguía dando indicaciones a Sakura mientras estaba fuera del edificio. Tras él se desplegaba todo un equipo de agentes armados que entraban a la localidad por todas direcciones .En el momento que cortó la comunicación un ruido que venía del techo llamó su atención. Al mirar descubrió que se trataba de un helicóptero que se disponía a partir -¡maldición!-

Todavía frente a la puerta Sakura escuchó algo a su izquierda, rápidamente retrocedió sus pasos y se apoyó contra la pared en el pasillo por donde había llegado. En completo silencio pudo ver como uno de esos idiotas uniformados (que al parecer no se terminaban nunca) le daba la espalda disponiéndose a abrir la puerta. «Nada más oportuno», parándose sigilosamente tras él, esperó escuchar el sonido que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta, entonces tocó su hombro con su mano para llamar su atención y apenas este volteo le dio un certero y calculado golpe que lo dejó inconsciente -odio atacar por la espalda- murmuró mientras arrastraba el inerte cuerpo para que no estorbara. Luego, agachándose en cuclillas junto a él, le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla -por cierto, gracias- le dijo con una inocente y luminosa sonrisa. Entonces algo en el piso, cerca del "bello durmiente", llamó la atención de Sakura. Al recogerla vio que se trataba de una pequeña llave que tenía un grabado en la cabeza "k-01".

La chica se guardó el pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de su falda para luego abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras y a duras penas se podían distinguir las siluetas las de los muebles que estaban dentro. Ingresó silenciosamente cerrando la puerta tras ella, con la inusitada calma aportada por el nerviosismo, Sakura caminó hasta el interruptor de luz escuchando sus propios pasos sobre la cerámica.

Luego de unos intentos fallidos la chica de ojos verdes encontró en la pared el botón que buscaba. Los tubos fluorescentes parpadearon y le revelaron el interior de la habitación. Al parecer la usaban como laboratorio o algo similar, lo veía como una mezcla entre el salón de química de la escuela y la "oficina" de Yamasaki, en una de las esquinas de la habitación habían unas cajas extrañas de cristal, pero Sakura no reparó en esto mucho tiempo y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a una silla en el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Shaoran!- Soltó Sakura en una ahogada exclamación, mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia el muchacho que estaba atado en la silla de espaldas a ella.

Al escuchar su voz, el chico que hasta ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza gacha en un estado de letargo, realizó un inútil movimiento en un intento de liberarse mientras un quejido era ahogado por la mordaza que tenia firmemente atada en la boca. Cuando Sakura se situó frente a él se dio cuenta que el chico no solo estaba atado y amordazado, también tenia una venda que obstaculizaba su visión.

Pasada la preocupación inicial Sakura se tomó un momento para analizar la situación, ahí estaba ella, herida, sucia, y cansada luego de pelear y disparar mas que Bruce Willis en "Duro de Matar" (toda la saga), todo para "rescatar" a un TONTO que tenía complejo de héroe «o tendencia suicida», un TONTO que no puede elegir nada más ni nada menos que la noche en que pasaban Troya por TV para meterse en problemas «¡Brad Pitt!» se lamentó mentalmente la chica ante este último pensamiento, pero finalmente (no demasiado feliz) opto por terminar rápido el asunto y volver pronto a casa.

Se quitó el comunicador, para evitar que sus compañeros escucharan los probables improperios que le dirigiría al muchacho y con una cara de fastidio extrema, Sakura quitó sin mucha delicadeza la venta de los ojos de Shaoran. La expresión de estos al mirarla lograron disminuir de alguna manera las ganas que tenía de dejarlo a su suerte y retirarse a su hogar « ¡malditos ojos de cachorro!», así con un poco más de suavidad, le sacó la mordaza.

Al verse con la libertad de hablar el chico cambió su mirada a una de total reproche-No debiste venir- fue lo primero que dijo.

La mano de Sakura se movió tan rápido que Shaoran no se dio cuenta sino hasta que sintió el ardor en su mejilla.

-Me alegra que estés bien- contestó en una frase cargada de un amargo sarcasmo.

-¿Porque lo golpeó?- preguntó Eriol a su compañera que estaba mirando la escena tan absorto como él, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba, ya que por cortesía de Sakura se habían quedado sin audio en el momento más interesante.

-quizá porque se perdió su cita con los abdominales de Brad Pitt- respondió la hacker recordando que ella también iba a ver Troya justo antes de que Yue les informara la situación.

-¿te quedan papitas?-

-claro- respondió la chica acercándole el paquete.

-Estas sangrando- le dijo Shaoran luego de un momento de silencio.

Sakura dirigió su atención a su brazo, donde estaba mirando el chico y vio una herida abierta de la que brotaba un poco del líquido carmesí, haciendo memoria recordó vagamente el roce de una bala, en el tiroteo con los tipos de ropa fea.

-tu no te ves mucho mejor-

Shaoran debía admitir que la chica tenía un punto. Estaba sucio, su ropa estaba arrugada y su camisa tenía un corte en el costado manchado de sangre seca. Esto y otras marcas eran las que delataban que el chico había combatido tanto como Sakura en su momento.

-Sakura, debemos avisar a Yue- dijo Shaoran cambiando de tema.

Entonces vio como la chica se alejaba de él ignorándolo y comenzaba a recorrer el lugar. Al parecer aún no tenía contemplado desatarlo.

-a estas alturas ya deben estar invadiendo aya arriba. Me pregunto ¿cuanto tardarán en llegar al tercer subterráneo?- Le respondió Sakura sin voltearse, mientras recorría el lugar. Entonces, una puerta que no había considerado llamó su atención y entró « ¡genial! Un baño»

Shaoran la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia -¡Sakura ¿Qué haces?!- preguntó cuando la vio salir del cuarto misterioso con una caja en las manos y una cara de triunfo. En silencio, contempló como la chica dejaba la caja en una mesa a su lado y la abría revelando su contenido (era un botiquín), entonces entendió las intenciones de su compañera.

Acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, eso era algo que habían hecho en barias ocasiones. Shaoran detestaba que la gente lo tocara demasiado, incluso cuando se trataba de curaciones, pero con Sakura era diferente, se sentía cómodo con ella, incluso era agradable.

-aprovechemos ahora, la señora Fuentes esta de turno- explicó la muchacha.

Shaoran hizo un gesto de asco y luego le asintió. Odiaba a esa mujer.

Cuando sintió los brazos libres, tomó un trozo de algodón y lo mojó con alcohol, sin levantarse de la silla, aprovechó la posición y dirigió sus manos a las piernas de Sakura, limpiando los rasmillones y cortes que tenía, en tanto sentía el tacto delicado atendiendo su frente. Mientras curaba un corte en su muslo, prestó atención a la funda en el que la chica llevaba su cuchillo, un tanto ensangrentado, levantando la mirada le formuló la muda pregunta. Sakura capto el mensaje al instante.

-tenía prisa- dijo excusándose, pero como siempre, no le resultó del todo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Shaoran le quitó la funda y la dejó a un lado -Sakura, si por ti fuera, no hubiese quedado nadie esa vez en el Cairo-

Realmente esa chica no tenía remedio, no es que fuera una asesina en masa, pero según su raciocinio, no tenía que sentirse culpable si mataba a alguien que quería matarla a ella, hasta ahí Shaoran concordaba de alguna manera con su filosofía, el único inconveniente a los ojos del muchacho era que simplemente había DEMASIADAS personas que querían matarlos.

Cuando se dispuso a curar la otra pierna, quitó la funda de su arma y se sorprendió al reconocerla.

-¿la Beretta?- pregunto curioso, buscando los ojos verdes con los suyos.

-la olvidaste en mi habitación la otra noche-

Sakura apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, no le gustaba cuando la veía de esa forma, se sentía expuesta.

Después de un rato, el chico se incorporó y tomó delicadamente el rostro de Sakura para examinar mejor el corte de su mejilla.

Lo conocía y trabajaba con Shaoran hace años, las extrañas circunstancias en las vidas de ambos los unió prácticamente a la fuerza, estaba acostumbrada a su presencia y a vivir con él todo tipo de situaciones, pero de alguna forma, no dejaba de ser incomodo cuando estaba muy cerca, como ahora, lo sentía mirarla de esa forma, como si no pudiera esconderle nada a esos ojos ámbares o cuando sentía su respiración sobre su rostro.

-Shaoran… no… tú sabes- soltó en un débil murmullo.

Sakura trataba de convencer al chico y de paso a sí misma. Ella sentía lo mismo que su compañero, pero entendía que eso podría ser muy perjudicial en un futuro si las cosas no salían bien, y para Sakura eso era lo más probable. No era pesimismo como le dijo Shaoran en su momento, era simplemente razonar. Shaoran tenía diecisiete años, ella dieciséis, y por la vida que llevaban, no se relacionaban "normalmente" con nadie de su edad excepto ellos mismos (además de Eriol y Tomoyo el último año), lo que sentían era, simplemente el efecto de las hormonas sobre sus atrofiadas mentes en desarrollo. Si seguían con esto, de alguna u otra forma iba a acabar y cuando eso sucediera sería demasiado incómodo seguir trabajando con él y eso Sakura no lo permitiría, podía perder muchas cosas, pero no perdería a Shaoran, en la única persona en la podía confiar plenamente.

Shaoran suspiró derrotado cuando Sakura apartó su rostro y tomó sus manos retirándolas suavemente. Sus ojos decían lo mismo, de nuevo. Shaoran entendía a Sakura, pero a veces, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por sus deseos, no era tan fuerte.

No pudo controlar los locos latidos de su corazón cuando la sintió comenzar a desabrochar su camisa para curar su pecho. Siempre era lo mismo, su mente se nublaba y solo estaba ella, pero lo más gracioso era que al parecer la chica ignoraba totalmente el efecto que tenía sobre su persona.

Sakura estaba absorta en su labor, con la mirada fija en sus manos, sentir la tibia piel de Shaoran que se rebelaba ante ella, era realmente tortuoso. Por más que quisiera apresurarse y terminar rápidamente como en tantas otras ocasiones, el ambiente se había cargado de tal forma que tenía la impresión de que sus manos no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. Pero la impresión se convirtió en certeza, cuando se sorprendió acariciando suavemente su pecho «manos, las odio» se protestó mentalmente. Era una cínica, dándole a Shaoran cátedras de autocontrol, cuando ella no era capas de resistirse a acariciarlo. Sakura pasó delicadamente sus dedos por una pequeña cicatriz que reconoció como su obra, hace años cuando había llegado a la agencia con Touya luego de la muerte de sus padres.

"_En ese entonces la pequeña de nueve años estaba escondida en la bodega de la gran cocina, tenía un cuchillo en sus manos y silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La muerte de sus padres, que la hubieran alejado de su casa, de sus amigos, de su escuela y de todo lo que ella conocía y amaba era culpa de esa horrible organización llamada C.L.O.W._

_Junto a su hermano lo había podido soportar hasta ahora, pero esa mañana le dijeron que habían enviado a Touya a su primera misión. Cuando llegaron, él le había prometido cuidarla y en menos de un mes la dejaba sola, en ese lugar lleno de locos que se creían los hijos perdidos de James Bond con Merlín. Aunque no todos eran tan malos, estaba Yukito, un chico muy amable de la edad de su hermano, y Yue, su gemelo que era muy serio y callado, pero Sakura estaba segura de que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) tenía un gran corazón. Y aunque ambos la trataban como si en verdad fuera su hermana (a su manera cada uno), la chica no podía seguir en ese lugar, no era tan fuerte como para soportar todo eso, tenía miedo, no sabia que esperar. Tal vez a que Touya volviese mañana, la sacaría de ahí y volvieran a Tomoeda. No, eso no pasaría. Quizás envés de eso, mañana le dirían que Touya había muerto en un lejano lugar del que nunca había oído hablar. Lo mejor seria acabar con todo ahora._

_Shaoran fue a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno, normalmente nunca despertaba a esa hora, pero por alguna razón sabía que si no comía algo no podría volver a dormir._

_Entró a la cocina y tomó una manzana de la frutera que estaba sobre uno de los mesones. Entonces escucho unos ruidos desde la bodega. Intrigado abrió la puerta mientras mordía la jugosa fruta. En el fondo de la oscura habitación pudo ver a una pequeña persona sentada en el suelo. El niño notó con preocupación un claro sollozo y el movimiento irregular de los hombros. Shaoran no podía ver su rostro, pues estaba sentado en el suelo, ocultándolo en sus rodillas abrazándose así mismo. Esta escena conmovió profundamente al pequeño, nunca había visto a otro niño durante los periodos en los que se había quedado en la base. Odiaba estar ahí cuidado de sus hermanos, el los quería mucho aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre, pero era muy aburrido no poder salir de ese lugar y tener que estar con gente que no conocía, ni le interesaba conocer. Siempre que su padre debía salir del país por algo relacionado con C.L.O.W. lo enviaban con sus hermanos, pues era muy peligroso que se quedara solo en casa._

_Sakura estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho. Su nerviosismo y tristeza la dominaban en ese instante._ _Apretó más la empuñadura del cuchillo en sus manos, ya lo había decidido. En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro y en un movimiento automático, lanzó un corte al ser desconocido._

_Abrió enormemente los ojos al notar la altura del sujeto « ¡es un niño!». Tocó el cuchillo y noto en sus dedos la sangre. Rápidamente lo soltó como si le quemara y tomó al chico del brazo para llevarlo a la cocina, había olvidado todo lo que la pudiera estar atormentado hace unos momentos, ahora lo que ocupaba su mente era la salud del niño desconocido._

_-lo siento- fue lo primero que Sakura le dijo."_

Shaoran sonrió al recordar como había conocido a Sakura. La herida no había resultado ser tan profunda y luego de que la chica la limpiara, le colocó una bandita de conejitos rosados que le provocó un sonrojo en el momento. Al día siguiente le preguntó a Yukito sobre ella, su hermano le contó lo suficiente como para entender lo que le pasaba y cuando recordó que la había encontrado con un cuchillo, todo encajó en su pequeña cabeza. Casi sin darse cuenta, se aseguró de estar con ella en todo momento, fue entonces cuando entabló una verdadera amistad con Sakura (la primera) y se quedó a vivir en la base definitivamente.

Shaoran no tenia mas cicatrices, su piel siempre sanaba muy bien, pero curiosamente, le quedó la marca de ese encuentro sobre el corazón (literalmente).

-lo siento- murmuró la castaña con su vista puesta en el pecho de Shaoran, mientras acariciaba suavemente la pequeña cicatriz. En sus dedos podía sentir el acelerado palpitar del corazón de su compañero. De acuerdo lo admitía, su voluntad se estaba yendo por el caño.

-No te disculpes por eso-

Shaoran tomó la mano con la que Sakura lo acariciaba y la levantó para besarla suavemente. Al no ver ningún rechazo por parte de la chica, entrelazo sus dedos y con su brazo libre, la rodeó por la cintura pegándolo a él.

Sakura estaba totalmente paralizada con su mirada absorbida por los ojos dorados de Shaoran. Sabia que él podía ver el caos en su interior, era una guerra interna entre su voluntad y sus deseos, lamentablemente su voluntad se estaba agotando poco a poco. Eso hasta que sintió los labios de Shaoran rozar los suyos tan suavemente, que era casi imperceptible. «! Maldito Shaoran!, ¡¿por que me torturas!?» Entonces el chico comenzó a besarla lentamente «no podré resistir demasiado. ¡Sálvenme!»

Shaoran estaba con los ojos cerrados besando a Sakura con total ternura. Aun cuando esta no le respondiera, disfrutaba al máximo la experiencia de probar sus dulces labios. Pero sufrió un colapso emocional cuando ella pasó sus manos por su nuca y comenzó a acompañarlo en el beso.

Siempre se había sentido segura de su voluntad, siempre que no fuera con Shaoran, pero se sentía tan bien la forma en que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. La chica se dejó llevar de tal manera, que no se dio cuenta que lo empujaba, hasta que lo sintió caer sentado en la silla con ella en sus brazos.

Shaoran se sintió desfallecer cuando Sakura profundizó el beso, lo hacía lentamente, como si quisiera vengarse « ¡wow!, en ocasiones como esta quisiera que fuera más rencorosa»

-Tomoyo ¿desde cuando tienen este tipo de relación?-

-no lo se, Sakura nunca me comentó nada- Estaba tan sorprendida como Eriol. Siempre pensó que esos dos tenían una relación más bien "fraternal", aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¡hacían una estupenda pareja!

-¿no crees que esto es invadir su privacidad?-le preguntó el chico de lentes con una cara de lo más inocente.

La hacker lo miró incrédula -¿estas bromeando?-

-bueno, si algún día descubren que los espiamos, podré decir sin culpa, que yo intente detenerte, pero tú con tu maligna inteligencia, me engatusaste vilmente para quedarme.-

Entonces ambos vieron por el monitor como la pareja se separaba rápidamente y tomaba una postura defensiva.

Un inesperado ruido los había ía de la caja de vidrio al otro lado de la habitación.

Aun sonrojados y con la respiración algo agitada, los chicos se acercaron con sigilo y pudieron ver a un extraño y pequeño ser alado dentro del cubo de cristal. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, claramente ofendido.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Shaoran con una mueca, apuntando al espécimen a través del cristal.

-no lo se… ¡pero es una ternura!-

Con una vena palpitando en su sien y el extremo de su ceja tiritando levemente, intentó ignorar el comentario de la chica que tenía en frente, (con mucho esfuerzo)

-en lugar de insultarme de esa manera, deberían disculparse por el desvergonzado espectáculo que estaban dando.

Ambos chicos estaban rojos como tomate con sus miradas puestas en el suelo. Luego Shaoran reaccionó y le dirigió una retadora mirada a través del vidrio «que se cree esta cosa para hablarme así»

-¡yo jamás me disculparía con un ratón mutante!-

-¡ya veras chiquillo impertinente! Cuando salga de aquí haré que te tragues tus palabras- lo increpó la criatura con un puño alzado en forma de amenaza. Ese mocoso era un impertinente hablarle así a él, Kerberos, "el enviado con el poder del sol".

Sakura no sabia que hacer, si detener esa extraña discusión o reír de la loca escena. Entonces se fijó que en la parte lateral del contenedor, que estaba cubierta con metal, había una pequeña cerradura con la inscripción "K-01".

Sintiéndose poderosa con su nuevo descubrimiento interrumpió la pequeña riña.

-oye pequeño ¿quieres salir de hay?- le preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

-No me llames pequeño, yo soy el gran Kerberos, el enviado del sol. Los castigaré, los castigaré por su insolencia, estúpidos mortales…- bramaba amenazante la pequeña criatura.

-oye Sakura, este osito de felpa parlante ¿es Kerberos?-le preguntó intrigado Shaoran a su compañera ignorando a la entidad que seguía con sus épicas amenazas sin advertir que las futuras víctimas de su ira no le prestaban la mínima atención.

-Si es así, debemos llevarlo con nosotros.- le respondió la chicha meditatíbamente mirando la llave.

- entonces esta decidido. ¡Oye tú vendrás con nosotros!- sentenció Shaoran.

-¡JA! Iluso niño ¡no creas que me dejaré llevar por unos inútiles mortales!-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sábado 14 de agosto 2004

1:35 AM residencia Kinomoto-Li

Tokio-Japón

-No puedo creer que me deje llevar por unos inútiles mortales-

-¡Sakura, es una monada!- exclamó Tomoyo, con su fiel cámara en mano.

Luego de una pequeña negociación que involucraba pastel de chocolate, galletas de vainilla y panqueques con miel de Maple, Kerberos accedió, aún reacio, a acompañar a los jóvenes. Ahora estaban en el departamento que compartían Shaoran y Sakura, esperando a que llegara Yue.

-Kero, ¿más pastel?- ofreció Sakura.

-¡te he dicho que es Kerberos!… olvídalo- se interrumpió para devorar el pastel en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando en silencio como Tomoyo y Eriol se divertían con el engendro. Mientras, en su mente, repasaba confundido lo acontecido en las últimas horas, pero algo faltaba y mientras más intentaba recordar, su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

-Shaoran ¿estas bien?-

El chico de mirada ámbar despertó de su sopor al escuchar la preocupada voz de Sakura.

-Claro, solo pensaba…- respondió recibiendo uno de los platos con pastel que le ofrecía la chica, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Shaoran ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó angustiada. Esa falsa sonrisa no la convencería ni en mil años.

-lo siento Sakura… yo estoy confundido… no tengo muy claro lo que pasó…- Shaoran estaba con la mirada en su plato picando el pastel con el tenedor. No podía engañarla, en ocasiones como ésta, se daba cuenta de que su compañera lo conocía demasiado.

En ese momento un fuerte dolor en sus sienes causó que soltara el plato dejándolo caer al suelo. Era insoportable, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Lo único que escuchó fue la voz de Sakura llamándolo. Luego, todo fue silencio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*

Domingo 15 de agosto 2004

17:45 hrs. instalaciones C.L.O.W.

Tokio-Japón.

-Yue ¿Qué le sucede a Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura de pie en su oficina.

-Todo indica que hay un bloqueo progresivo en algunos lugares de su memoria episódica declarativa de largo plazo.-

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos segundos analizando lo que Yue le había dicho.

-OK… ahora ¿lo podrías repetir en idioma de chica reprobada?-

Yue suspiró y se aflojó la corbata, se veía cansado, sus ojeras delataban que no había dormido bien el último tiempo y al igual que Sakura, sus facciones evidenciaban una profunda preocupación. Se paro de su silla y caminó hasta quedar frente a la chica.

-escucha Sakura…- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro –lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Shaoran, esta empezando a bloquear algunos de sus recuerdos.- Yue pudo ver como los ojos de Sakura se nublaban por las lágrimas. –Fay ha estado investigando y cree que hay formas de contrarrestarlo de algún modo.-

-acabo de hablar con Fay- dijo Sakura sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara –de todas formas ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo bajando la mirada mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Yue tomó la cara de Sakura con ambas manos mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Sakura… lo siento- dijo para luego abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho. Yue se sentía frustrado e inútil, su deber era cuidar y proteger a esos chicos y no podía hacer nada para evitar su sufrimiento –lo siento…-

Fin del prologo.

(*.*.* Triad Störs *.*.*)

10


	2. ¿Y que pasó con Sakura?

Capítulo 0.2: "Y qué Pasó Con Sakura?"

Jueves 5 de febrero 2009

06:30 hrs.

San Francisco-USA

Actual residencia Kinomoto-Daidoji

Sakura dormía plácidamente en su cama y de repente fue arrancada de su sueño por su peor enemigo. El molesto ruido del despertador acabó totalmente con la paz que reinaba en la habitación.

Asomándose por entre las mantas le lanzó una mirada asesina a su verdugo y le pegó un manotazo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

«Aún es pronto para despertar» pensó volviendo a cobijarse en su cama. Entonces escuchó el tono de su celular desde la sala «creo que definitivamente hoy no es mi día»

Sin más opción se levantó para buscar el aparato que seguía sonando sin parar. Su departamento estaba hecho un desastre. Había ropa tirada por todas partes,vajillaa sucia, cajas de comida china y otras cosas difíciles de distinguir entre tanto desorden, pero no encontraba su celular.

No pudo evitar dar un brinco cuando vio cómo se movía una caja de pizza junto a su pie. « ¡¿Que rayos?!»

Cuando la abrió, descubrió a su teléfono vibrando entre las sobras de masa y pepperoni.

-¿diga?- contestó tratando de quitar la voz de sueño que tenía.

- _¡Sakura!_

La chica tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído, ese saludo se había llevado mínimo un 10% de su capacidad auditiva.

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo luego de reconocer la voz.

-_¿te desperté?_- preguntó su prima con voz de falsa inocencia desde el otro lado de la línea.

«Si…» -¡claro que no!- mintió descaradamente riendo un poco.- descuida me estaba levantando cuando me llamaste

-_aja… y yo me gané el premio al mejor bronceado_-

Bueno… al parecer su prima no le había creído. -¿Cómo están las cosas por Miami?- le respondió cambiando totalmente el tema. Imaginarse una Tomoyo bronceada fue muy extraño.

-_todo va bien. Creo que podré regresar en dos semanas_-

-¿en serio? ¡Genial!- sus ojos recorrieron el caos que estaba hecho el departamento. Se notaba demasiado la ausencia de la hacker –Tomoyo, te extraño, me haces falta-

-d_ebiste haber venido con nosotros. Kero lo ha pasado muy bien, le fascinó el servicio a la habitación_- le contestó con su habitual tono entusiasta.

-me lo imagino, se deben estar divirtiendo mucho…

-_¡te he comprado mucha ropa que te quedara de maravilla, te lo aseguro!..._- le contó emocionada la amatista.

Sakura pudo escuchar por el teléfono una voz profunda que pudo reconocer claramente como la "otra voz" de Kero, que al parecer estaba reclamando algo.

_-¡¿COMO QUE NO TIENEN ESOS CANALES?!- _ La voz se oía bastante moleta-_ …TENGO CLARO QUE NO ES UN HOTEL FAMILIAR… ¿TE PARECE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO CON UN NIÑO? Estos artistas de segunda... ¡NO ME IMPORTA, CÁRGUELO A LA CUENTA…ESPERO QUE EN UNA HORA PUEDA VER MIS CARICATURAS!- _ Y de la nada, la voz se calmó -¡_y tráiganme unos cuantos camarones, si como tres charolas estaría bien… ha! Y unos cuantos pastelillos… si… deje la bandeja en el pasillo, la propina estará en el carro que trajeron esta mañana… gracias hasta luego-_

La muchacha siguió hablando con su prima, poniéndola al corriente de lo sucedido los últimos días, omitiendo algunas cosas "pequeñas" y "sin importancia". Y luego de un rato de conversación Tomoyo se despidió alegando algo sobre ayudar a Kero a empujar un carrito.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jueves 5 de febrero de 2009

07:15 hrs.

San francisco-USA

Café Green Leaf

Hace casi un año que Tomoyo y Sakura vivían en un apartamento en centro de San Francisco. En la planta baja del edificio se establecía una pequeña cafetería llamada "Green Leaf", que pertenecía a sus vecinos del piso de abajo. Normalmente, se pasaba por ahí para desayunar, aunque era la primera vez que iba tan temprano.

Cuando entró, reconoció de inmediato a la chica sentada en un extremo de la barra. Su largo cabello dorado estaba recogido para que no le estorbara mientras escribía muy concentrada en su cuaderno. Vestía muy casual, con pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta de manga larga y las mismas Converse que traía casi siempre desde la primera vez que la vio.

-hola Taylor- saludó Sakura aún somnolienta cuando estuvo junto a ella.

La rubia la miró con una sonrisa. -Sakura! Valla, es extraño que estés aquí tan temprano. ¡Madrugaste!

-bueno… algo así- contestó mientras se sentaba junto a ella. –Tomoyo me despertó- admitió finalmente en un bostezo.

Taylor era la segunda de tres hermanos y estaba en penúltimo año de preparatoria. Era una chica muy espontánea, de personalidad extrovertida y un fuerte carácter. Pero a veces esto la perjudicaba, sobre todo en la escuela en donde, en ocasiones su franqueza no era muy bien recibida.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y apretó los ojos. El lugar era bastante iluminado y eso no ayudaba a su migraña. -tengo jaqueca- se lamentó llevando las manos a su sien. La falta de sueño la estaba afectando, el sol de la mañana que comenzaba colarse por los cristales era insoportable y cualquier ruido a su alrededor le taladraba la cabeza. Tenía el cuerpo pesado y el cuello algo agarrotado. ¡Vamos! ¡Animo! tenia que activarse . Había estado en peores situaciones antes. Ya tendría tiempo para descansar.

Un hombre joven entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Vestía camisa blanca, un delantal negro y llevaba un paño para platos en el hombro. Era Iván el hermano mayor de Taylor y el "administrador" del Green Leaf. En apariencia era básicamente una versión mayor y masculina de su hermana. Cabello áureo, ojos de un claro azulado, nariz perfilada y rasgos definidos.

-Te ves fatal- le dijo Iván a Sakura. Pasando tras la barra hacia lamáquinaa de expreso, sirvió una taza de café y la puso frente a la castaña junto con un par de aspirinas. –Ten… Cortesía de la casa-

-Gracias- dijo Sakura antes de tragar las pastillas para luego cerrar los ojos un momento. – ¿Nunca has pensado en poner cortinas negras?

Sakura pudo escuchar claramente la risa del rubio. La voz que siempre le pareció agradable ahora le martillaba el cerebro.

-solo porque tú tengas resaca, no significa que yo deba transformar el lugar en una guarida de vampiros- dijo burlón mientras se iba a dejar unos huevos al único cliente verdadero que había en el café.

-Yo no tengo resaca, solo… dormí mal- intentó justificarse.

El café Green Leaf estaba abierto hace quince minutos y no había mucha gente. Solo un señor mayor en una mesa junto a la ventana, Taylor, que únicamente hacia su tarea y Sakura. Claro además de Iván.

Cuando el joven se desocupó, regresó detrás de la barra donde se encontraba la muchacha de ojos verdes y se inclinó para continuar la conversación -Sakura… regresaste a tu departamento a la 4:52 de la mañana... ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- dijo con un falso tono acusador mirándola fijamente.

Sakura no sabía qué responder. De ninguna forma le podía decir que estuvo toda la noche ocupada irrumpiendo en la propiedad de un poderoso mafioso en el barrio chino. O que estuvo involucrada directamente con el incendio en un establecimiento de fuegos pirotécnicos -¿tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Y porque te interesa en donde estuve?

-Te recuerdo, querida Sakura, que tu habitación está precisamente sobre la mía y ese viejo piso de madera rechina bastante. Además Tomoyo se enfadaría conmigo si sabe que no me ocupé de ti como es debido- explicó Iván con un tono experto.

-¿¡Acaso soy una niña!?- alegó Sakura con cierta indignación.

-Si… más o menos…- concluyó el muchacho volteándose dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo

Taylor dejó de escribir y levantó la vista de su cuaderno -Ey hermano…

Pero Iván pasó de largo ignorándola por completo.

- ¡es un infantil!…

-¿está molesto contigo?- le preguntó Sakura a la chica que se veía un tanto desanimada.

-Si…

-¿olvidaste traer su encargo del supermercado?

-Si. ¡Es tan melodramático!

Sakura no pudo evitar reír. A simple vista Iván podía tener la apariencia de todo un chico Playboy, pero luego de hablar unos pocos minutos con él, se hacía evidente su candidez y cordialidad. En general era muyamable pero cuando se enfadaba se comportaba de manera bastante infantil.

Al paso de un rato el café se fue llenando de a poco, Taylor seguía con su tarea, Iván iba y venía atendiendo a los clientes y Sakura se estaba recuperando poco a poco de su migraña.

Sakura se quedó mirando a un hombre que acababa de entrar. Se había sentado en la barra bastante cerca de Taylor y ella, en la sección más corta que unía uno de los extremos con el muro.

Parecía rodear los veinticinco, tenía el cabello negro algo desordenado, ojos marrones muy oscuros y una expresión bastante relajada. De su bolso sacó un periódico y un lápiz y se puso a resolver la sección de sudoku.

En ocasiones anteriores Taylor le había comentado a Sakura sobre un sujeto que últimamente acudía diario al Green Leaf a desayunar mientras solucionaba la sección de jugos del periódico. Hasta ahí no había mucho de interesante con el nuevo cliente, pero el "Tipo Sudoku", como lo había apodado Taylor tenía una peculiaridad muy inverosímil.

Risitas y cuchicheos se oyeron de una de las mesas en una esquina, había tres chicas sentadas que comentaban y reían entre ellas mientras miraban al recién llegado de manera no tan disimulada.

-¿son tus compañeras?- le preguntó Sakura a Taylor mientras terminaba su café.

-Lamentablemente, si- respondió la chica mirándolas de reojo –Babosas…- murmuró finalmente.

-¿Que te sirvo?-. La voz de Iván sonaba forzada y un poco molesta. El chico de cabello dorado miraba a su cliente con desdén. Esa era la gran peculiaridad del Tipo Sudoku, Iván siempre se comportaba cordialmente con todo el mundo, sobre todo si eran clientes, pero ahora era como si el sólo hecho de mirarlo le causara malestar. Este comportamiento intrigaba a todos sus cercanos, y por más que Taylor hubiera insistido por días, no pudo sacarle nada de información, pero algo estaba segura, conociendo a su hermano, tenía que ser alguna imbecilidad

El Tipo Sudoku levantó la vista del periódico y enfrentó la mirada celeste de Iván. Por unos momentos Sakura pudo ver las chispas entre ellos. «Es eso, o la falta de sueño me esta provocando alucinaciones»

-Unos waffles y un chocolate caliente- respondió el Tipo Sudoku con voz seria.

Risitas y murmullos volvieron a sonar desde la mesa donde estaban las compañeras de Taylor y en ese momento, tanto la rubia como el Tipo Sudoku mascullaron por lo bajo al unísono –Huecas…

-¡¿Sakura?! ¿Ya te levantaste?- preguntó un pequeño niño que salía de la cocina -¿estas enferma?-. Era Peter el menor de los tres hermanos Evans. Tenía nueve años y asistía a cuarto grado en la misma primaria donde Sakura "trabajaba". Físicamente no se salía del patrón de los dos mayores, el cabello rubio, un poco más claro y expresivos ojos celestes. Era un niño muy listo y una autentica molestia para su hermana. -¡Nunca has estado aquí tan temprano!- exclamó sorprendido

-¡bueno, tampoco es tan raro!- dijo Sakura en un intento por defenderse.

Tres pares de ojos claros la miraron incrédulos. Iván, que venía de la cocina con el pedido del Tipo Sudoku, la observó junto con Taylor y Peter. -Si… claro…- dijo burlón el encargado del establecimiento, mientras pasaba junto a ella.

07:42 hrs.

Un pastelillo y otro café después, Sakura se sentía mejor y más animada. Miró a Taylor que seguía escribiendo y borrando a cada momento y pensó en ayudarle un poco. « ¿Que tan difícil puede ser una tarea de prepa?»

-¿Qué asignatura es?

-trigonometría

«Auch!»

-¿me ayudas?- Los ojos de Taylor la veían anhelantes y esperanzados.

Sakura solo la miró y le respondió con tono reflexivo. -El objetivo de una tarea es tu propia superación. No es correcto que te ayude.

-¿y porque me ayudas en biología?- le dijo, poniendo a un lado su cuaderno mientras entrecerraba sus ojos acusadores. –Asúmelo… eres un fracaso con los números- Concluyó moviendo la mano como si desechara el tema.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo acepto!- dijo Sakura, justo antes de que la conocida melodía de su celular empezara a sonar desde su bolsillo. -¿hola?

-_Sakura te oyes… despierta_

-¿Gracias?

La contagiosa risa masculina llegó a los oídos de la chica a través del teléfono y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. _-Lo siento, te llamaba para decirte que hoy el gimnasio está en mantenimiento y el consejo decidió cancelar la clase de deporte._

-¿Qué sucedió?

_-Por alguna razón los rociadores de incendio se activaron durante la noche y todo quedó inundado._

Una sospecha cruzó fugaz por la mente de Sakura, quien de inmediato buscó a Peter con la mirada. El niño estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa cercana bebiendo un gran vaso de leche muy relejadamente.

-¡¿Así que INUNDADO?!- Preguntó la chica, con la única intención de que el pequeño la pudiera escuchar.

Peter se atoró de pronto y comenzó a toser derramando un poco de líquido. Iván se acercó rápidamente para asistirlo.

«Te atrapé»

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

-si, si claro…estoy bien solo me atore, siempre me sucede- contestó el niño tratando de aparentar calma y serenidad.

_-el encargado dijo que fue una falla en sistema, pero tu ya sabes como es el subdirector, insiste en que fue alguna clase de sabotaje- _ continuó el interlocutor

-¿ya tiene algún sospechoso?

_-oficialmente no se nada, aunque seguramente ya debe tener en mente a más de uno._

«Peter, tienes problemas»

_-Así que gracias al pequeño terrorista de existencia dudosa, todos los alumnos se ganaron una ida al auditorio en la hora de deporte, la película se llama "Responsabilidad Estudiantil y Consciencia Escolar". Alcanzará justo para las dos horas de la clase._

-¡se oye horrible!

_- si pobres…, pero por otro lado ¡tenemos el día libre!_

-¡y yo que me había despertado temprano hoy!- se quejo Sakura mirando de reojo a Taylor que la veía con una sonrisa algo extraña.

_-yo solo cumplo con la misión de avisar…no vemos mañana._

-si… adiós.- se despidió la castaña cortando la comunicación.

-¿Porque no lo invitas a salir?- fue lo primero que le preguntó Taylor cuando colgó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿era Susaku, cierto?

-si, era él. Pero ¿Por qué tendría que invitarlo a salir?- dijo Sakura intrigada.

La rubia la miró casi indignada. ¿Acaso su vecina era ciega?

-¿lo dices en serio?... ¡POR FAVOR SAKURA SOLO MIRALO! Es apuesto, tiene auto, es agradable, apuesto, le gustan los niños, es gracioso, es apuesto, soltero, no es ni delincuente ni pandillero, ¿te dije ya que era apuesto?

-¿y porque no lo invitas tú?- preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja.

Taylor la miró y suspiró antes de responder. -lo haría, pero no me gustan los hombres mayores-. La muchacha veía a Sakura como si fuera algún ser del espacio o algo por el estilo. La ciudad estaba llena de mujeres que matarían por tener una oportunidad con un chico así y su amiga con suerte lo veía como un "colega amistoso". -no tienes remedio- dijo resignada antes de chequear su reloj –vaya ¡ya es la hora!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie para ingresar por la puerta de servicio al interior del local.

Cuando Taylor se retiró, Sakura se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a Peter. Ellos iban a tener una buena charla.

En el momento en que el Tipo Sudoku quedó solo en el sector de la barra, posó los ojos en el cuaderno que la chica de cabello dorado había dejado sobre el mostrador. Miró para todas partes y se aseguró de que ni Taylor ni su hermano estuvieran por ahí, y disimuladamente lo acercó hasta él.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Sakura sentada frente a Peter con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

-¿bien que?- cuestionó el pequeño con voz inocente.

Sakura lo miró seriamente y luego le habló con un tono sumamente casual y relajado. –hoy tengo el día libre. ¿Y sabes porqué?- dijo sonriendo.

Peter solo la miro y negó con la cabeza con un poco de recelo.

-porque el sistema de alarma falló y el gimnasio esta inundado…

Peter bajó un momento la mirada hacia la mesa y tragó pesado. –Bueno tienes suerte, podrás quedarte a descansar- respondió con una sonrisa algo rígida en los labios.

La chica devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Pero sabes? Creo que el subdirector piensa que no fue solo una falla- comenzó a relatar Sakura, poniendo atención a todos los mínimos cambios que sufrían las facciones del niño. Estaba segura, él era el responsable.- Y al parecer ya tiene a su sospechoso…

Peter abrió los ojos enorme y de su boca escapó un leve jadeo, respirando un par de veces apartó la mirada nuevamente y jugó con sus dedos un momento hasta que juntó valor y enfrentó con sus angustiados ojos celestes, los verdes de la muchacha.

-Sakura… yo

-¡Peter vete ya a la escuela!-. Resonó la voz de Iván.

-Tu y yo hablaremos- sentenció la chica mientras Peter saltaba de su asiento huyendo de ahí.

-Claro, adiós!

Sakura suspiró y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa derrotada. El chiquillo se la había escapado.

Poco después de que Peter cruzara el umbral de la puerta detrás del Tipo Sudoku (que había dejado el dinero sobre la barra), las compañeras de Taylor se retiraron, dejando el establecimiento bastante silencioso en comparación.

Taylor salió rápidamente del interior del local y tomó el cuaderno que estaba en la barra. –Adiós Sakura!- se despidió desde la puerta antes de marchar a paso rápido.

-¿Así que el día libre?

Sakura levantó la cabeza y se topó con la blanca sonrisa de Iván que estaba sentado donde momentos antes estuvo su hermano menor.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-no lo sé… creo que dormir un poco y quizá TRATAR de poner en orden el departamento…- respondió la castaña – si, eso me mantendrá bastante ocupada.

-si que eres todo un caos. Tú eres de esas personas que simplemente no pueden vivir solas en un departamento- dijo Iván inclinándose hacia atrás mientras apoyaba un brazo en el respaldo de su silla.

Sakura meditó esto por un segundo. Era cierto, nunca aprendió a desenvolverse adecuadamente en ambientes "normales". « ¿Así que puedo sobrevivir un mes en un bosque, sin comida ni agua, pero no puedo sobrevivir en un departamento en san francisco?»

-soy patética…

-¡No! Quizás algo incapaz y dependiente. Pero no patética- se apresuró en aclarar Iván.

-no se si podré aguantar otra semana sin Tomoyo…- concluyó Sakura con voz derrotada

Iván miró a la chica fijamente como si planeara algo. Y una gran sonrisa brotó en sus labios.- hoy trabajo medio día. ¿Qué tal si tu subes y duermes como se debe, luego vienes a comer algo decente para el almuerzo y cuando termine mi turno te ayudo a poner un poco de orden en la pocilga que tienes por casa?…

Sakura lo miró algo atónita. Ese chico a veces parecía abusar de su propia bondad.- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No crees que es demasiado? Es tu tarde libre…-

El chico áureo se inclinó sobre la mesa para quedar cara a cara con su vecina. -¿somos amigos o no?- preguntó, chocando la puta de su dedo índice contra la nariz de la chica, en un gesto amistoso de reproche. – además, si terminamos antes de las ocho, podríamos… no se ¿ver el partido de Los Gigantes contra los Los Dodgers en la gran LCD de tu sala?...

Sakura miró fijamente los ojos azules y sonrío.-De acuerdo. Pero tú llevas los bocadillos.

-¡Hecho!- Iván se levantó de la silla y con el paño de cocina golpeó el hombro de Sakura –¡ahora vete a dormir! ¡Tus ojeras son horribles y espantan mi clientela!

Jueves 5 de febrero 2009

08:37 hrs.

San Francisco-USA

Distrito de la Marina

Un pequeño bote pesquero llegaba de vuelta al muelle luego de una productiva jornada mar adentro. En la cubierta un par de hombres preparaban la carga para comenzar a descargarla, mientras otro terminaba de asegurar el anclaje.

Ajeno a todo esto, un chico dormía plácidamente en una silla dentro de la cabina. Prefirió faltar a la escuela y tomarse de descanso. El día anterior asistió a una fiesta bastante movida en vez de ir al cumpleaños de su novia y hoy no estaba de ánimos para aguantar sus reclamos y seguramente los del resto del equipo de porristas. No contestó ninguna de las llamadas que le había hecho (cuarenta y cuatro hasta ahora) y no pensaba hacerlo. Lo mejor seria esperar hasta mañana y decirle alguna cosa que la dejara tranquila, quizá algún drama familiar o algo por el estilo. Siempre funcionaba.

En la cabina irrumpió uno de los pescadores que había estado trabajando en cubierta toda la mañana. El joven, que no pasaba de los 23 años, observó a su hermano menor soñando cómodamente en la silla de su padre mientras apoyaba sus pies en el tablero de comando. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que empujar el respaldo del asiento hacia atrás para que cayera estrepitosamente.

Mientras el chico maldecía por el golpe y se recuperaba de la sorpresa, su hermano levantó la silla y la puso en su lugar. –Que papá te consienta, no quiere decir que te la pasarás de zángano- lo regaño con voz severa.

-Tu no me das ordenes- contestó el menor poniéndose de pie un tanto adolorido.

-Papá quiere que te encargues de los pedidos- le dijo volteándose para salir. – ¡Así que sube al muelle de inmediato!

Cuando el chico se repuso de la caída y salió a cubierta, sintió un ruido a babor (el lado opuesto al muelle) e intrigado rodeo la cabina, guiado por el sonido.

-Wooow!-fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando vio que por la borda se estaba trepando una linda chica de largo cabello castaño y diminuto bikini.

Fin del capítulo 02

(Triad Störs *.*.*.* )


End file.
